Cai Yong
Cai Yong (onyomi: Sai Yō) is Cai Wenji's father and Yang Hu's grandfather. A famed scholar of his time, he was skilled in music, calligraphy, mathematics, and astronomy. He spoke against the eunuchs and was threatened by Dong Zhuo. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 7, Cai Yong appears as a defender near Dong Zhuo's main camp at Hulao Gate. The Xtreme Legends expansion has him join his daughter during her Hero scenario. They defend the Emperor after Dong Zhuo's death. Father and daughter struggle against Lu Bu, but Diaochan has mercy on them and asks that they be spared. Cai Yong is aware of the dancer's past and is grateful to her. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him fight in the front lines of Hulao Gate. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, he and Li Ru ambush Lu Bu's forces at Chang'an. He and Wang Yun are also hosts of the nobility tournament at Wujun. In Dynasty Warriors 9, he first appears in a village, wondering about his daughter. He will give the player a reward if they are able to locate and rescue Cai Wenji from bandits. In Dong Bai's story, Cai Yong will be one of the late Dong Zhuo's remaining subordinates inside Chang'an and must be rescued from Wang Yun's forces. In Warriors Orochi 3, Cai Yong will act as the replacement officer for his daughter. During Warriors Orochi 4, he serves Cao Pi alongside his daughter. Quotes *"Your talents never cease to amaze me. I can't believe you memorized that entire book!" :"I simply read the intent of the author infused in the text. If I do that, it naturally stays with me." :"Hmm... That's an interesting ability, as long as it doesn't start affecting your real life anyway." ::~~''Cai Yong and Cai Wenji; Dynasty Warriors 8'' Historical Information Cai Yong was born in Chenliu (present-day Qi county, Kaifeng, Henan). When his father, Cai Leng died, Cai Yong moved to stay with his uncle, Cai Zhi. When his mother died, Cai Yong gained recognition due to how he prepared her funeral. After his mother's death, Cai Yong became the student of Hu Guang, one of the highest ranked officials of the time, and Cai Yong would study mathematics, astronomy, composition and the pitch pipes under Hu. For his skills with the drums and the guqin, senior eunuchs recommended Cai Yong to Emperor Huan during the 160s, but Cai Yong feigned illness on the way, and returned home to study further. After a decade, he began working for Qiao Xuan as a clerk and duly impressed his employer. In 175, Cai Yong and a group of scholars requested that the Five Classics of Confucianism be engraved on stone. Emperor Ling approved of the petition, and the result was the Xiping Stone Classics, which would be completed by 183. As his political career went on, Cai Yong was often given tasks regarding setting up ceremonies and festivals, and Cai Yong began speaking more often against the influence of the eunuchs. In 178, the eunuchs accused Cai Yong and his uncle of extortion, and the two were initially sentenced to death, but they were exiled to the northern frontiers instead. Cai Yong later was allowed to return to the capital when he stated that his records on dynastic history and classics would be threatened due to the fighting in the area, but he offended the sibling of an influential eunuch, and fled south to the lands of Wu. He would end up staying at the south for more than a decade, and many people became his students, among whom was Gu Yong. After twelve years, Dong Zhuo, who had taken control of the emperor, demanded that Cai Yong return to the capital. Cai Yong initially declined, but Dong Zhuo relented that he could "eliminate whole clans", and Cai Yong reluctantly accepted Dong's request. During his service under Dong Zhuo, the warlord admired Cai Yong's scholarly and musical skills, but Cai Yong was often alert and concerned regarding Dong Zhuo's temper. He once considered sneaking back home, but quickly brushed off the idea when he realized he was too famous to do so without incident. In 192, Wang Yun killed Dong Zhuo in a plot to return power back to the emperor, and declared that any who dared to claim Dong Zhuo's corpse, or openly grieved for Dong Zhuo would be put to death. Cai Yong challenged the order, and was subsequently imprisoned awaiting death sentence despite pleas that Cai Yong be allowed to finish his records before death. It was said that Wang eventually began regretting the order, but Cai Yong had died in prison by that time. After his death, many of his works were lost in the succeeding wars. Parts of his library survived through his student Wang Can and were later recorded into the Book of the Later Han. Cai Yan memorized four hundred of the four thousand books that were left to her at Cao Cao's request. Gallery Cai Yong (ROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrait Cai Yong (ROTKSFC).png|Super Sangokushi portrait Cai Yong (ROTKR).png|Sangokushi Returns portrait Cai Yong (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Cai Yong (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Cai Yong (ROTK4PC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV PC version portrait Cai Yong (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Cai Yong (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Cai Yong (ROTK7).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Cai Yong (1MROTKS).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi Special portrait Cai Yong (SKS).png|Sangokushi Kaitai Shinsho appearance Category:Other Non-Playable Characters